Una orden con consecuencias
by Gach
Summary: Tsuna pide un favor a su mano derecha, cuidar de la solitaria Guardiana de la niebla, podrá esta orden convertirse en algo más? Pésimo Summary Lemon


**Una orden con consecuencias**

El sol se filtraba por la ventana de un joven Italiano de cabello cenizo y ojos verdes, Gokudera Hayato la mano derecha y mejor amigo del _Décimo_ jefe de la familia Vongola. Quien le había encomendado una misión de vital importancia, Tsuna se enteró de que Chrome, la guardiana de la niebla, era constantemente abandonada por sus compañeros y su personalidad le podría generar algún tipo de depresión. Entonces Tsuna le pidió a su mano derecha que cuidara todo el tiempo que le fuera posible de la bella guardiana, así que Gokudera había aceptado sin dudarlo ya que era una petición de del _Décimo_.

El joven se levantó, bañó, vistió, desayunó y salió camino a su escuela, de camino a ella se encontró con Tsuna y Yamamoto, los cuales se encargaron de recordarle su misión. En la escuela Gokudera estaba extrañamente distraído mientras meditaba acerca de su misión. Al salir de clases el joven se despidió de sus amigos y se encaminó hacía la guarida donde vivían Chrome junto con sus compañeros. Al llegar encontró a la chica abrazada de sus rodillas, en una oscura esquina.

Hey tu!- llamó el joven entonces la chica levantó su rostro algo sorprendido y asustado-haz comido algo?-preguntó bruscamente Gokudera con el ceño fruncido, a lo que la joven negó tímidamente con la cabeza.- iré por algo para que comas no puedo dejar que te mueras de hambre- dijo fastidiado antes de salir dejando una confundida Chrome.

Al rato después Gokudera volvió con una bolsa que le entregó a la guardiana de la niebla, al abrirlo la joven se percató de que era comida, entonces levantó la cabeza como preguntándose por que estaba "él" haciendo eso.

Come antes de que se enfríe-agregó fastidiado Gokudera. La joven miró al chico viéndolo que él miraba hacia otro lugar, mientras fumaba incesantemente.

Tu no comerás?-preguntó la joven tímidamente.

No tengo hambre-dijo el joven seriamente.

Pero…pero…pero no me gusta comer sola- dijo dubitativa la chica, entonces Gokudera la miró con todo el entusiasmo para decirle que comiera y que no reprochara, pero al ver ese delicado rostro asustado no logró armar palabra.

Vuelvo enseguida-dijo volteándose para salir caminando del lugar, pronto el joven volvió con otra bolsa y se sentó a comer junto con la joven. Al terminar, Gokudera continuaba mirando hacía el vacío mientras fumaba, pronto sintió las presencias de los seguidores de Mukuro, entonces salió del lugar para evitar problemas con el sujeto con complejo de animal.

Así fueron el resto de los días para Chrome y Gokudera, pronto el joven se vio conversando con la joven naturalmente, claro que él nunca hubiera aceptado públicamente que eran amigos, pero sino era eso entonces que? En el caso de Chrome al tiempo se veía esperando al joven de los ojos verdes todos los días con cierta ansiedad, sonriéndole cada vez que le saludaba, acompañándolo a comprar para luego pasar a preparar ella misma lo que comían y aunque ninguno lo admitiera ambos se habían acostumbrado al otro, y ambos habían comenzado a necesitar del otro.

Cierto día Gokudera al llegar donde siempre encontraba a la joven esta no estaba, en ese momento comenzó a buscarla frenéticamente por todos lados, su angustia se volvía cada vez más grande al encontrarla por ningún lado, pero se pudo tranquilizar cuando la vio llegar con unas bolsas de supermercado, entonces Gokudera se percató de que se había preocupado por nada, fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que lo que sentía por la guardiana de la niebla era más que una amistad.

* * *

Al otro día Gokudera estaba totalmente distraído en clases, tanto que no notó que habían sonado la campana para salir de clases.

Oye galán, tu dama te espera-lo despertó Yamamoto.

Que dijiste idiota del beisball?-dijo enfurecido Gokudera.

Ya cálmate Gokudera- dijo tratando de tranquilizarlo Tsuna.

Solo por que usted lo pide _Décimo_-respondió el joven de pelo blanco, mientras ordenaba sus cosas. Luego de despedirse de sus amigos Gokudera fue directo donde iba todos los días, a cumplir con el favor que le pidió hace mucho tiempo su amigo, pero a estas alturas él disfrutaba de la compañía de la chica y para ser sinceros ella era muy bella, ese delicado rostro lo volvía loco, detestaba cada vez que llegaban sus amigos y debía separarse del lado de la chica. Al llegar ahí encontró a Chrome cocinando algo que lo sorprendió ya que a pesar de que muchas veces había comido su comida nunca la había visto cocinarla, más fue su sorpresa la verla con un delantal puesto, no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante tan bello cuadro.

Hola Gokudera!-sonrió Chrome- la comida estará lista en un momento, por favor espera mientras la preparo- entonces Gokudera se sentó en un de los sillones que habían por ahí y desde ahí no le quitaba la mirada a Chrome, entonces se sintió como si fueran niños pequeños y estuvieran jugando a la mamá y al papá, no pudo evitar sonrojarse con ese pensamiento, entonces se dio cuenta de que ella chica que ahora cocinaba para él se había convertido en un persona muy especial para él, si en ese momento se dio cuenta de que le gustaba Chrome, comenzó a meditar sobre ese sentimiento entonces la joven lo llamó para comer, mientras ella comía alegremente a su lado él no lograba salir de sus pensamientos.

Estas bien Gokudera?-preguntó preocupada Chrome- esta bien la comida?

Si Chrome-dijo nervioso a salir de sus pensamientos- esta delicioso- entonces se volvió a sumergir en sus mente, la joven estaba muy preocupada por que él no había hablado durante toda la comida y ahora se mantenía silente a su lado, aunque a ella le bastaba con eso, ella siempre había sido muy tímida y siempre terminaba sola en ese oscuro lugar, se sentía muy sola, como si la oscuridad fuese a devorarla en cualquier momento, entonces ese chico de ojos verdes y cabellos gris había venido a salvarla, era su héroe, y poco a poco fue engendrando un sentimiento por él, al comienzo sólo fue amistad, luego cariño y este cariño pronto se transformó en necesidad, ella lo amaba pero se conformaba con poder pasar las tardes a su lado y poder prepararle la comida, eso la hacía sentir lo suficientemente feliz, pero ahora ese joven estaba totalmente distinto, tal vez él se hubiera aburrido de ella y no quiere decírselo, tal vez ya no quiera pasar más tiempo con ella, tal vez él ya no vendría más a acompañarla en su soledad.

Gokudera, que te pasa? Haz estado extraño desde que llegaste-preguntó preocupada la bella joven- puedes decirme lo que tu quieras.

Yo estoy bien!- dijo Gokudera tratando de salir del paso- no te preocupes solo estoy un poco distraído.

Seguro? Tú sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea-dijo Chrome.

No es nada enserio- respondió Gokudera-mira para que me creas te enseñaré un juego que me enseñaron hoy.

Como es?-preguntó la joven entusiasmada.

Se llama que tal si, se trata de que yo te pongo en una condición imaginaria que debe comenzar con que tal si…, entonces tu me dices que harías en esa situación- ofreció el chico- entendiste?

Si, pero empieza tu-dijo la joven.

Esta bien, que tal si te atacara una horda de arañas negras y peludas-dijo el joven.

Pues haber… creo que usaría mis poderes y las borraría de la faz de tierra-respondió la chica tranquilamente- entonces que tal si … -así co0ntinuó largamente el juego dando pie a muchas risa y comentarios sin sentido, pero ninguno planeó a lo que eso los llevaría.

OK, OK mi turno-dijo Gokudera cambiando su gesto a serio- que tal si… te dijera que me gustas- estas palabras petrificaron a Chrome, jamás habría imaginado tales palabras viniendo del hombre que le robaba el sueño.

Yo- yo-empezó aponerse nerviosa.

No debes contestar si te incomoda- dijo Gokudera algo triste.

Yo te diría que también me gustas- dijo la bella Chrome- me gustas mucho Gokudera-selló la joven entonces él no pudo aguantar la emoción y la besó delicadamente, después de separase para poder respirar, se volvieron a besar pero esta vez el beso comenzó a subir de intensidad, pronto las lenguas salieron bailar intentando recorrer cada centímetro de la boca del otro, explorando las sensaciones nuevas que cada uno sentía en ese momento.

Las manos de la chica recorrían la amplia espalda del joven, mientras las del chico acariciaban la cintura de la chica, los besos del joven pronto se trasladaron al cuello de la joven , quería probar cada parte de esa bella y suave piel, aquella que se veía tan suave y olía tan bien. Comenzó a desabotonar la chaqueta de la chica mientras ella le quitaba la suya, pero de pronto la chica se detuvo.

Gokudera, vamos muy rápido-dijo la chica tratando de superar sus instintos.

Hayato, dime Hayato, Dokuro y no quiero forzarte a hacer nada que tu no quieras, si no te sientes preparada puedo esperar-dijo comprensivo el joven.

Entonces Hayato muchas gracias, pero quiero que me prometas algo-dijo la joven.

Lo que tú quieras-agregó Gokudera.

Prométeme que nuca me dejaras sola- preguntó la chica.

Jamás te abandonaré Dokuro-entonces él la tomó entra sus brazos y la volvió a besar, pero ahora ella comenzó quitarle la camisa y ante la sorpresa Gokudera se separó de ella.

No querías esperar?-preguntó irónicamente.

Solo te estaba probando-dijo juguetona la chica, entonces ambos continuaron besándose, Gokudera pronto le había quitado la chaqueta a la chica y ahora le desbotonaba la blusa blanca mientras bajaba por el cuello de la chica, su camisa ya era parte de pasado , y su pecho quedaba libre para que la joven lo recorriera con sus manos, dibujando con sus dedos las los músculos del joven.

Gokudera se logró deshacer pronto de la blusa y del sostén de la chica, ahora esos montes blancos se alzaban frente a él, acompañados del sonrojado rostro de la joven eran el cuadro más hermoso que había visto en su vida. Entonces comenzó besar aquellos suaves y suaves corpúsculos, haciendo emitir pequeños gemidos a la chica, mientras besaba sus pechos, sus manos recorrían las pierna de la joven, subiendo a tocar su feminidad, los gemidos de la chica iban en aumento, pronto Gokudera se deshizo de la falda y lencería que le cubría a la chica, entonces la chica avergonzada por la mirada del chico se cubrió con las manos.

Eres hermosa-dijo Gokudera antes de depositar un tierno beso en los labios de la chica.

Es mi primera vez-dijo la chica.

Seré gentil- concilió el joven. Entonces volvió los labios de la chica, para ese momento los pantalones de él había desaparecido entre las turbulencias de la pasión, entonces Gokudera besó intensamente a la chica mientras introducía su miembros en la intimidad de la chica, ahogando así el suave grito de la chica.

Estas bien?- dijo preocupado el chico ante una pequeñas lagrimas que asomaban en los ojos de la chica- te hice daño?

No, estoy feliz de que mi primera vez fuera con la persona que amo-dijo feliz la chica.

Te amo-agradeció Gokudera, entonces Gokudera comenzó a mover sus caderas haciendo salir pequeños gemidos de la chica, mientras ella recorría frenéticamente la espalda del joven, poco a poco de intensidad de las estocadas incrementaba sumiendo a ambos en un una espiral de pasión y amor que parecía no tener fin, ambos ya estaban en su máximo de éxtasis, cuando ambos alcanzaron el clímax lo sellaron con beso que fundió ambos en un eterno abrazo. Ambos cayeron exhaustos uno al lado del otro. Entonces la chica se acercó al joven y a su oído susurró un tenue _Te Amo._


End file.
